Boarding School Surnaturels
by Katrinne Satelly
Summary: Pelos humanos é conhecido como um Internato exclusivo com alunos selecionados a dedo. Para os Sobrenaturais comuns, é um Internato que ensina a Sobrenaturais a como se comportarem, usarem seus poderes e outros. Para os alunos, porém, é muito mais do que isso. Se junte a essa aventura e descubra como seria viver com esses Seres!


Cap. 1- New school new... Life?

Bati com força a porta do carro e ajeitei minha bolsa enorme no ombro esquerdo. Peguei meu celular para checar as horas enquanto ouvia minha madrasta esbravejar:

-Toma cuidado com a porra do carro!

Ela falou palavrão? Nossa, sou péssima influência até para ela...

Peguei meu violão espremido no porta-malas antes que ela jogasse-o no meio da rua para ser atropelado por um carro e virei para olhar a escola... Quer dizer, internato... Ou melhor: prisão. Não importa, as três palavras querem dizer quase a mesma coisa...

O internato era, à primeira vista, uma mistura de penitenciaria com prédios arcaicos da idade média. Acho que se inspiraram em castelos antigos e velhos caindo aos pedaços feitos com aquelas pedras enormes e grossas cinzas e sem-graças...

Torres, portas enormes de madeira... Só faltava uma ponte/porta e um rio ao redor.

Será que no halloween vai todo mundo de vestir de princesa cansada de ter filhos e príncipe bêbado, para combinar com o lugar?

-Tem um rio no fundo –disse Mika, passando direto pela porta do carro que eu bati- Ouvi sua irmã dizer que a água era inexplicavelmente morna.

Mika era minha assombração-amiga imaginária. Loira, olhos verdes, anã de jardim...

-Não sou anã de jardim! –reclamou ela- Sou apenas um fantasma que não cresce...

Revirei os olhos para ela e Dora (a madrasta que tenta imitar a da Branca de Neve) reparou.

-Vejo que continua com as alucinações - disse ela

-Desculpe, pensei que o problema fosse meu - respondi, ainda olhando o internato

Senti seu olhar raivoso nas minhas costas e dei um meio sorriso para mim mesma. Um ponto para mim! Yeah!

-Evaaaaaaaaa!

Foquei meu olhar na loira que estava correndo na minha direção, passando pela porta.

Era Lyh, minha irmã. De sangue. Irmã de verdade...

-Ele ou ela que está perdendo o tempo com essa estória já entendeu - resmungou Mika

Revirei os olhos de novo. Toda loira é irritante. Inclusive eu... E já tem loira demais por aqui, né? Eu, Lyh e Mika...

-Oi - eu disse, quando Lyh, parou na minha frente.

-O que você fez? –perguntou ela, com um sorriso conspiratório

-Destrui a festa de aniversário da Mina –respondi- E estava bêbada. E então nossa querida e amada madrasta, Dora, me mandou fazer companhia a você

Ela riu.

Há dois anos, Lyh disse que estava grávida e a Dora ameaçou mandá-la para um convento. Mas Lyh não foi aceita. E então ela veio para o internato... E Dora descobriu que ela estava mentindo. Eu já sabia disso... Eu e Lyh contávamos tudo uma para a outra... Antes de Dora chegar e fazer a gente fazer todo o possível para se livrar dela.

-Adorei sua camisa –disse ela- "Jovem, selvagem e livre?"... Bem a sua cara.

Fiz uma careta divertida.

-Ela está preocupada com alguma coisa - disse Mika

-Está tudo bem? –perguntei

-Está - disse Lyh, sorrindo

-Mentira - cantou Mika, indo em direção à escola

-Mika disse que é mentira - respondi

Lyh me olhou, séria.

-Mika?

-Não lembra? –perguntei- Todo mundo fala que é minha amiga imaginária, eu a chamo de assombração pessoal

-Eu ouvi isso - reclamou Mika

-Ah sim... –disse Lyh- Ela está aqui?

-Está desviando do assunto –disse Mika

-Não desvia do assunto –eu disse- O que está te preocupando

-Nada demais –disse Lyh- Eu preciso falar com Dora

Levantei uma sobrancelha para ela.

-Você? Falar com Dora?

-Alerta vermelho! –disse Mika, rindo

Revirei os olhos de novo.

-Okay... –resmunguei- Vou entrar

-Não! –disse Lyh- Me espera na porta.

Olhei enquanto ela andava até Dora. Dei de ombros e andei até a entrada, que tinha tipo um balcão em meia lua prateada com dourada e uma mulher no meio com uma cadeira acolchoada. Ela nem levantou a cabeça para mim, ela ficou rodando com a cadeira entre o notebook e uma pilha de folhas.

-Olá? –eu disse

Ela levantou os olhos acima dos óculos dela e me encarou sem dizer nada.

-Hã... –arrisquei- Sou... Evangeline Diel...

E então ela me olhou de cima abaixo e depois me olhou nos olhos e perguntou:

-Diel?

-Esquisitona - resmungou Mika

-É surda por um acaso? –perguntei- Evangeline Diel

E mulher levantou uma sobrancelha com majestosa arrogância para mim e franziu os lábios.

-Por um acaso é parente da Lylian Diel?

-Irmã - respondi

-Ah sim... –disse ela, voltando ao computador

Encarei ela. Depois olhei para Mika, que olhava a mulher com os olhos vermelhos.

Às vezes Mika me assusta...

Mas não é como se eu fosse falar isso para ela...

Mika deu um passo na direção da mulher, mas eu disse, interrompendo a aura esquisita da Mika:

-Da para você parar de ser tão retardada e imbecil e olhar para mim?

Ela se ajeitou na cadeira, deixando suas costas eretas e me encarou através dos óculos horríveis.

-O que foi? –perguntou ela, antipática

-Saber se posso entrar e aonde tenho que ir.

-Passe pela porta - disse ela, apontando

-Você nem sabe se sou mesmo daqui...

-Se você passar pela porta, eu sei que você é daqui - disse ela, com um sorriso malicioso

Olhei para a porta. Era de madeira. Mas entre ela e eu, havia uma armação de prata em forma de um Dragão. Bizarro.

Olhei para a mulher de novo. Ela já estava no computador de novo.

-Lyh e Dora estão discutindo –disse Mika- Aparentemente Lyh não quer você aqui...

-Que boas vindas não é? –resmunguei, lançando um olhar para a porta da rua.

-Disse alguma coisa? –perguntou a mulher

-Deveria? –perguntei

Ela soltou uma espécie de bufado baixo e voltou ao notebook.

-Antipática igual a você - disse Mika

Revirei os olhos e me aproximei da porta.

Quando ia colocar a minha mão na maçaneta, minha irmã apareceu do nada no meu lado e segurou a minha mão.

-O que há com você? –protestei

-Você... Não está preparada para entrar ai - disse ela

Cap. 2 - Wonderland

-Como assim? –perguntei, com a voz alta demais

-Calma Eva! –disse ela

-Como você saiu lá de dentro, Lylian? –perguntou a mulher, levantando da mesa meia-lua

-Tenho meus truques Mira –disse Lyh, revirando os olhos- E essa é...

-Ela já se apresentou - disse a mulher... Quer dizer, Mira

-Ela não pode entrar - disse Lyh

-Ela pode se quiser - disse Mira

-Estou aqui sabiam? –perguntei- E vocês estão me ignorando... Isso não é legal!

-Não é seguro! –disse Lyh, para Mira

Ou seja, me ignorando (humor: ¬¬)

-B.S. Surnaturels sempre é segura! –disse Mira, parecendo estar irritada

-Você sabe muito bem...

-Eu estou aqui, merda! –gritei

Ambas viraram para mim seus olhares irritados.

-Finalmente lembraram –resmunguei- Por que diabos eu na posso entrar?

-Não quero você envolvida nisso –disse Lyh, como se explicasse tudo

-Nisso o que? –perguntei

-O colégio –disse Lyh- Não quero que se meta em encrencas.

-Acho que posso me cuidar sozinha, Lyh –mesmo sendo eu, minha voz soou fria

Me virei para a porta novamente e notei que Mika não estava ali. A assombração loira deve ter entrado. Ótimo! Agora eu definitivamente tenho um motivo para entrar!

-Mika entrou - murmurei encarando a armação prateada

Lyh disse algo mas eu não prestei atenção. Eu fiquei encarando a porta. Aliais, a armação prateada não tem maçanetas. Na verdade, parece nem ter uma rachadura a ser aberta. Estendi minha mão para tatear a porta em busca da maçaneta misteriosa, mas assim que toquei o metal frio, ouvi barulhos vindos da parede, como se engrenagens antigas e gastas começassem a se mover após anos paradas. O metal prateado começou a penetrar a parede em volta da porta e sumir através de um buraco. O Dragão começou a diminuis até que todo o ferro estava dentro da parede eu a porta de madeira antiga estava aparecendo.

Ao meu lado, Lyh suspirou e Mira voltou à sua cadeira.

-Ainda pode mudar de idéia –disse Lyh

-Tem coisas mais estranhas do que essa porta que veio de Harry Potter? –perguntei

Lyh riu e abriu a porta de madeira dizendo:

-Se surpreenderia.

Através da porta não via-se nada. Apenas uma densa neblina que escondia seja lá o que havia do outro lado. Provavelmente uma sala de estar ou um corredor. Ou até um tipo de átrio a julgar pelo aspecto idoso do Internato/Prisão.

Lyh atravessou a neblina e eu quase a segui, mas eu hesitei. Não sei direito por que. Ansiedade? Escola nova? Pessoas idiotas e irritantes novam para eu bater? Quem sabe?

Suspirei. Okay... Estou sendo idiota. Já estudei em outras escolas antes. Mas isso é um internato. Que tipo de gente teria num internato? Devia ter pensado nisso antes de destruir o aniversário de minha irmã de criação...

-Com licença –ouvi

Olhei para trás e tinham quatro caras. E aparentemente eles estavam com as minhas malas.

-Hm?

-É... Você não vai entrar? –perguntou o loiro

-Vou –eu disse- Podem ir na frente

Ele assentiu e atravessou a névoa. Seguido pelos outros três.

Minha vez. Maldita Mika! Isso é hora de passear?

Respirei fundo e passei pela porta.

Um frio intenso e súbito me assustou, e praticamente me congelou no mesmo lugar. Devo ter ficado mais pálida do que o habitual e meus lábios roxos. Meus dentes começaram a bater no mesmo ritmo que uma metralhadora. Eu me abracei e estremeci violentamente, fazendo meus músculos subitamente congelados doerem um pouco. Olhei em volta na esperança de ver a minha irmã, mas eu não conseguia sequer enxergar meu nariz ou o chão. Por que diabos havia uma neblina tão horrível dentro de um Internato?

Forcei minhas pernas a se moverem, mesmo que hesitantes e congeladamente paradas. Eu parecia uma estátua bêbada e cambaleante de gelo.

Um tempo que parecia interminável e alguns passos depois, eu ouvi folhas se quebrando sob meus pés. Okay... Primeiro neblina e agora plantas? Me forcei a dar mais um passo.

Assim que o fiz, senti minha pele fria doer levemente por causa de um Sol que parecia ter aparecido do nada. As brumas simplesmente sumiram no ar, dando lugar a uma exótica floresta tropical. Minha pele pálida e gelada encontrou um Sol quente que a fez tentar reter mais o gelo. Meus olhos cegaram por um momento e então em enxerguei com clareza a floresta ao meu redor.

Fui atingida por uma tonelada de cores vindas de todos os lados. Vermelho, roxo, rosa, azul... Mas havia mais do que uma aquarela. Haviam cores e plantas que eu nunca havia visto em toda a minha vida. Por um momento, eu esqueci que era para eu estar em um Internato. Eu estava numa... Numa espécie de Floresta Tropical. Mas não uma floresta qualquer. Ela tinha cores e formatos únicos. Um artista adoraria conhecer esse lugar único. Acho que nem um pintor conseguiria captar todas essas cores. Era até certo ponto assustador por que... Sei lá. Era um pais alienígena? Por que isso devia estar em algum Cartão Postal se fosse o meu mundo... Meu Deus, eu realmente não consigo explicar com exatidão.

Sem que eu reparasse, eu comecei a caminhar pela trilha que havia no meio. A cada passo eu conseguia descobris algo novo. Era estranho... Diferente. Impressionante.

As árvores pareciam se inclinar na direção na trilha. De ambos os lados. Os cipós caiam também, mas formavam uma linda cortina úmida e os galhos formavam quase que um portal. Mas os cipós... Se você olhasse de perto, podia ver um pequeno arco-íris formando entre as folhas. O Sol batia exatamente ali, já que os galhos e folhas protegiam a trilha do Sol. Mas naquela cortina, o Sol batia. E era... Mágico. Era... Era como uma preciosidade e eu fosse única apenas por ter visto.

Haviam árvores douradas mais adiante. Mas evitei olhá-las, pelo bem na minha visão (o Sol batia nelas também e... Meu Deus! Aquilo era quase neon). Eu parei ao lado de uma árvore com folhas diminutas e um pouco transparentes. Haviam flores. As flores pareciam querer inventar cores novas. Era como se você pegasse diferentes galões de tinta e jogassem em cima delas e deixasse misturar, ou não. Então tinham flores pardas, vermelho brilhantes, um tom rubro escuro, violeta. Tinha um tom que me lembrava a chuva e outro que lembrava o mar. Apesar de você pensar no azul, parecia se algum modo diferente. Um me lembrava cascalhos e o outro ferrugem. Ou era pelo de cachorro molhado e um era exatamente o violeta do arco Iris. Tinha uma rosa que cada pétala era de uma cor. E no meio, parecia transparente e brilhante.

Levantei, pois meus joelhos começavam a doer. Olhei em volta. Já conseguia enxergar frutos com aparências exóticas e muito diferentes. Formato de coração ou estrela de seis pontas.

Um pássaro azul saiu do meio da floresta e parou num galho róseo mais adiante. Andei até a árvore com cuidado para não assustar o pássaro. Mas fui eu que me assustei, já que de azul ele ficou róseo. Da mesma cor da árvore. Um pássaro-camaleão? Bizarro.

Eu continuei andando tentando não olhar muito em volta já que meu nervosismo estava de volta. Respirei fundo. Onde fui parar? Onde estava minha irmã?

Mais adiante vi uma curva. Diminui o ritmo dos meus passos (e eu nem tinha reparado no quão rápido estava andando).

-Achei você!

Olhei para trás e lá vinha Mika, correndo atrás de mim. Eu só não ri dela por que eu estava realmente nervosa.

-Onde você se meteu? –perguntei, irritada

-Eu me perdi no outro lado da floresta –disse ela, olhando em volta- Aqui é tão... Estranho

-Eu não me surpreenderia de encontrar o Chapeleiro Maluco aqui –resmunguei

Ela riu.

-Onde está Lyh?

-Evaporou.

-Tipo aquele gato...

-Chega de País das Maravilhas, valeu?

-Oh Meu Deus!

Ela estava com os olhos brilhando levemente e a boca aberta. Eu podia até rir da cara da nanica se eu não tivesse virado para olhar o que havia e ficar com quase a mesma expressão.

Cap. 3 – It is a camp?

À minha frente estava uma enorme clareira, tão iluminada que... Meio que brilhava com a ajuda das cores exóticas em volta. Dentro do enorme círculo que a clareira formava, haviam três prédios enormes. O que havia em frente à trilha que eu estava, ela o maior. Mas os três pareciam antigos. As janelas eram todas cobertas por insulfilme, o que não permitia sequer uma idéia do que havia lá dentro.

Haviam outras coisas ali em volta mas o que chamou minha atenção foi o que havia no meio.

Num lado havia uma estátua. Três mulheres. Uma jovem, uma adulta e uma velha. Sentado estava um homem. Mas ele tinha chifres. Eu não de ia a Igreja, até por que eu tinha o hábito de dormir enquanto o Pastor falava, mas aquilo me parecia com o Diabo cristão. Os chifres dele eram grades e parecidas como as de um cervo. Ele estava sentado, então dava para eu ver que ele tinha cascos no lugar dos pés. E ele sorria, e seus braços estavam abertos, como se fosse acolhes quem quer que entre. E, pensei, nesse caso seria eu.

As mulheres também sorriam. A mais nova tinha um sorriso amável, como se recebesse uma melhor amiga. A adulta um sorriso doce e responsável, como uma mãe para o seu filho. A mais velha tinha um sorriso cansado. Quando você olha para as três como um conjunto, repara traços em comum. O mesmo nariz arrebitado, mesmo que o da senhora a pele tenha a aparência envelhecida. Elas tinham o mesmo cabelo longo e ondulado. Mesmo que a adulta usasse um lenço amarrotado para prendê-lo para trás. Elas tinham o mesmo sorriso, mesmo que passasse coisas diferentes. Quando você o conjunto da obra, elas são muito parecidas. Pareciam avó, mãe e filha.

Em volta da estátua, tinha água corrente, mas era estreito demais para ser considerado um pequeno rio.

Do outro lado, em frente à estátua, havia uma fogueira. Enorme. E as chamas estavam absurdamente altas. E exalavam um cheiro adocicado, mas não chagava a ser nauseante. Mas era suave, intenso... E se espalhava por ali, se confundindo com o cheiro da das plnatas e da terra. E dava para sentir de onde eu estava.

Sim, eu ainda não havia entrado na clareira, ainda estava parada igual uma retardada na trilha. Com uma loli loira do meu lado.

Ah, e para provar meu alto nível de retardamento mental, haviam pessoas andando por ali, saindo dos dois prédios menores que haviam cada um de um dos lados da trilha.

E as pessoas não haviam me visto até que a minha irmã (minha amada e querida irmã) deu um berro:

–Evaaaaa!

Ai sim! Todo mundo olhou para mim.

Maldita seja Lylian!

Assim que me viram, começaram sussurros e murmúrios altos.

Suspirei.

–Que lugar... Deferente, né? –disse Mika

–Diferente? –perguntei, inclédula- Alguns segundos atrás eu estava num prédio tão medieval que eu não me surpreenderia se visse pessoas com tochas querendo me jogar na fogueira! Agora eu estou num...

–Acampamento - disse alguém atrás de mim

Eu dei um salto e abafei um grito assustado.

–Porra! –gritei, virando para olhar a dona da voz que agora ria da minha cara

–Você não deveria falar palavrão - riu

Ela era morena e linda. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos longos e ondulados com mecha rosa e usava um vestido branco.

–Quem é você? –perguntei

–Uma das diretoras –disse ela- Meu nome é Elena.

–Hã... Sou Evangeline.

–Posso te perguntar... Eu tive a impressão de que estava falando com alguém mas...

–Ah, é que eu tenho uma... Amiga imaginária. O nome dela é Mika.

–Ela é bonita - comentou Mika

–E ela disse que você é bonita - eu disse

–Obrigada - riu Elena

Ouvi passos e virei na direção do "acampamento" para ver a minha irmã se aproximar.

–Oi Diretora Elena - disse Lyh

–Sua irmã? –perguntou Elena

–É-disse Lyh

–Infelizmente - resmunguei

–Mais de sete bilhões de pessoas no mundo, e você teve a honra de ser uma das que me conhece! –disse ela- Devia ser grata!

–Se bobear todas as sete bilhões estão com medo de te conhecer, por isso viram a cara assim que olham para você!

–Não não não, querida!-riu- As pessoas brigam entre si para me conhecer

–Não acredito que viemos do mesmo útero - murmurei

E então notei que tanto Mika quanto Elena estavam rindo da gente.

–Que bom que alguém está feliz - ri

–Desculpe –disse Elena- Não pude evitar.

–Elena é a diretora boazinha –disse Lyh- Katherine é a diretora vadia

–Olha a língua –disse Elena- Por que vocês gostam tanto dessa palavra

–Por que os adultos não gostam –expliquei- Katherine? Que nome idiota.

–Ah, e Katherine é tipo gêmea da Elena

–Você disse que ela era uma vadia - eu disse

–A personalidade não é muito igual - disse Lyh

–Ei! –chamou Mika- Esqueceu, você tem que deixar a fofoca para depois! Tem assuntos mais... Importantes!

–Ah é! –eu disse- Onde diabos eu estou?

Houve o silêncio entre as duas, e então Elena disse:

–Bem vinda ao Acampamento Interno Surnaturels!

Cap. 4-

-Acampamento? –repeti- Ah desculpe, devo ter entrado na porta errada por que eu vim para um Internato!

-Não, você não errou –riu Elena

Gente que não entende ironia... Aff ¬¬

-Até por que –disse Lyh- Só há uma porta na recepção, depois da Mira.

-Ah, okay –resmunguei- E como vim parar numa floresta encantada da Disney?

-Simples –disse Lyh- Você tem dons especiais!

-Dos especiais? –repeti, incrédula

-Hello! –disse Lyh- Você consegue ver a Mika!

-Ela é uma amiga imaginária –eu disse

-Discutível –disse Elena- Lylian, você não deveria estar na Sala de Refeições?

-Refeitório –corrigiu Lyh, revirando os olhos- E eu não estou com fome, obrigada!

-Agora –disse Elena

Ambas se olharam e enfim Lyh bufou e disse:

-Te vejo mais tarde, maninha.

E se afastou.

-Venha comigo –disse Elena, começando a andar em direção ao Acampamento

Claro que eu tive que seguir ela. Não é como se eu tivesse escolha, no entanto.

Antes do primeiro prédio, o que ficava a direita da trilha que eu vinha seguindo, havia uma pequena cabana de madeira quase que dentro da floresta.

A janela ao lado da porta estava escancarada. Cortinas lilás belamente rendadas estavam puxadas para os lados, e no parapeito haviam pequenos vasos coloridos. Alguns floridos e outros não. Ali do lado tinha uma pequenina plantação de ervas, liberando seus mais variados cheiros. Mas o cheiro que estava se sobrepondo era o de café que vinha através da janela.

-Magda! –chamou Elena

Um gato negro pulou na janela, quase que derrubando um vaso colorido, e miou para a gente.

-Como sempre educada, não é Pietra? –disse Elena

Ah, era fêmea. Ela miou de novo, reclamando, e depois a porta da frente se abriu.

Dali saiu uma mulher baixinha, de óculos grossos de aro roxo. Ela tinha um esvoaçante cabelo vermelho (quase laranja) e olhos verde escuro que pareciam enormes por causa do óculos. Ela estava usando uma túnica colorida e legging, mas estava descalça.

-Bom dia Elena! –disse ela- A que devo... Ora ora! Quem suas acompanhantes?

Elena sorriu. Eu e Mika trocamos olhares. Ela disse no plural? Olhei em volta.

-Essa é Evangeline –disse Elena- Irmã da Lylian.

-Sua irmã é muito irritante –comentou a ruiva- E quem é a outra?

-Que outra? –perguntei

-Ora! –reclamou, torcendo o nariz- A baixinha loira que está do seu lado!

-Essa? –perguntei, apontando Mika

-Claro! Tem outra?

-Mas... –comecei

-Exatamente como pensei! –disse Elena Magda, eu não vejo a baixinha que você falou. Mas você e a Evangeline conseguem.

Franzi o cenho.

-Sério que o meu "Dom especial" –fiz aspas com os dedos- É ser atormentada por uma nanica loira que ama contos de fadas?

-Ei! –reclamou Mika

-Estou mentindo? –perguntei

-Atormentada? –perguntou Magda- Ela não parece ser má.

-Ela só... Enche o saco –eu disse, revirando os olhos.

-Hm... Entendi –disse ela- Bem, vocês não querem entrar?

A casa dela era maior por dentro. Não muito grande, mas definitivamente maior. A sala tinha espaço o suficiente para abrigar um sofá de dois andares e duas poltronas. E o rack com a Tv e o aparelho se DVD. Ah, e a mesa de centro. As paredes eram pintadas em tons claros, mas cada parede tinha uma cor. Inclusive o teto e o chão tinham cores diferentes.

Elena e Magda ocuparam as poltronas enquanto eu e Mika ficamos sentadas.

-Querem café? –perguntou Magda- Eu também fiz bolo...

-Sem fome –eu disse

-Café, por favor –disse Elena

Magda sumiu num corredor.

-E então? –eu disse- Continua sua explicação.

-Hm... Bem, você tem...

-Dons especiais –eu disse- Já entendi essa parte. Eu vejo a Mika e...

-Não creio que você entenda –disse Magda, gritando de algum lugar do corredor- Mika não é simplesmente uma amiguinha ou seja lá o que você acha. É um espírito. Uma forma de vida incorpórea.

-Isso quer dizer que eu estou morta? –disse Mika- Mas por que eu não lembro?

-Não sei –disse Magda

-Oieee! –eu disse- Estávamos falando de mim!

-As é –disse Magda- Mas isso te inclui.

-O que? –perguntei- Também estou morta?

-Não -riu ela- Olha, há algum motivo para você estar vendo ela. Veja, espíritos apenas se mostram para aqueles com quem tem algum elo. Na maioria das vezes familiar.

-Então por que você me vê? –questionou ela

-Por que eu sou treinada para esse tipo de coisa –disse ela, voltando com duas canecas e deixando uma em frente à Elena- Eu sou uma bruxa e...

-Bruxa? –perguntei- Ah, conta outra.

Ela me lançou um olhar irritado.

-Está duvidando de mim, mocinha?

-Não, imagina! –respondi, ironicamente- Meu pai me ensinou a sempre acreditar quando me disserem ser uma bruxa.

-Ele devia –respondeu Magda, sua irritação passando para raiva- São se deve brincar com certas coisas mocinha!

-E você precisa de uma camisa de força - respondi

E então uma batida forte feita por uma caneca no tampo de vidro da mesa e centro desviou nossa atenção para Elena.

Cap. 5

-Senhoritas... –disse ela- Mantenham a calma.

Eu e Magda suspiramos em uníssono.

-Sinto muito –disse ela- Okay... Olha, você é uma completa ignorante no momento sobre os tipos de Dons que encontramos por aqui.

-Legal, você me chamou de ignorante e idiota na mesma frase! –eu disse- E eu aqui pensando que essa era a minha habilidade especial!

-Evangeline –disse Elena- Se contenha.

-Eu? –perguntei, num grito agudo

-Sim, você –disse Elena- Olha, Magda é uma Bruxa. Bruxas são Sacerdotisas da Deusa.

-Agora além de Bruxas há uma Deusa? –perguntei

-Claro –disse Magda- Olha, tudo precisa ter o seu oposto para ficar completo. Por exemplo, o que seria da luz sem a escuridão? Do dia senão fosse a noite? Assim como o homem e a mulher. O Deus e a Deusa.

-Vocês são uma daquelas religiões esquisitas? Onde eu vim parar? Numa seita?

-Evangeline –disse Elena- Você precisa levar isso à sério.

-Como você quer que eu leve isso a sério? –perguntei- Primeiro uma Bruxa e...

-Há muito mais do que Bruxas –disse Magda- Você e sua irmã são Psíquicas. Elena e Katherine são Vampiras. E...

-Opa opa! –protestei- O que você acabou de dizer? Elena e... Vampiras?

Olhei para Elena.

Até onde eu ser vampiros são pálidos, tem olhos vermelhos, dentes pontudos e... E tem o Sangue na base da sua cadeia alimentar. E sangue humano. Ou seja, meu sangue, o sangue de...

Não que eu acredite em vampiros no entanto. Não, isso é ridículo! Vampiros só existem em livros e filmes. Tipo o Drácula.

-Isso mesmo –disse Elena- Eu e Katherine somos vampiros –ela suspirou- E antes que pergunte, eu não tomo sangue humano há muito tempo.

Eu quase me engasguei com essa, mas perguntei.

-Vo... Você não deveria andar na luz do Sol...

-Ah, é o Anel do Sol –disse ela, estendendo a mão direita onde se encontrava um delicado anel com uma pedra azulada- São anéis enfeitiçados por bruxas e protegem os vampiros do sol.

-Okay, entendi o porque das ervas lá fora –eu disse, levantando- Vocês são jovens, não deviam perder tempo fumando essas coisas.

-Sente-se Evangeline –disse Elena

-Hey! Quem você pen...

-Sente-se Evangeline - repetiu ela

Eu bufei e me joguei no sofá.

-Ouça, sei que isso parece... Irreal –disse Elena

-Irreal? –perguntei- Parece impossível. Quer dizer, é impossível!

-Não é impossível –disse ela- Sua irmão já está aqui a mais tempo, mas quando ela chegou também não quis acreditar. Mas ela já aceita que...

-Minha irmã? –perguntei

-Ela está envolvida entre os Sobrenaturais tanto quanto você –disse ela- Ambas são Psíquicas, ambas se comunicam com um mundo invisível para os olhos comuns.

-Você fala com os mortos –disse Magda- Aposto que Mika não foi a única que você viu.

-E Lyh? –perguntei

-Ela se comunica com os Elementares. –disse Magda- Veja, nós temos os Híbridos. Hibrido é quando mistura duas espécies, e geralmente a segunda é Humana. E essa parte humana faz com que eles fiquem entre nós. No caso dos Elementares, apenas os de Puro Sangue ficam no Reino Elemental. Os Híbridos, o que são meio humanos- meio algum ser Elemental, eles ficam entre nós.

-Sua irmã se comunica com os que não podemos ver –disse Elena- Os de Puro Sangue. São mais poderosos mas geralmente não falam com a gente. Tirando na época de reprodução deles. Nessa época alguns procuram Humanos e outros por outros Elementais e...

-Eu não quero saber d Elementais –cortei- Isso não tem nada a ver comigo. E não explica por que Lyh fala com Fadinhas e Gnomos mas só eu tomei antipsicóticos!

-Enfim, -disse Magda- Você e sua irmã são de uma Classe sobrenatural chamada apenas por Psíquicos. Eu sou uma Sacerdotisa. Elena é uma Vampira.

-Ainda não aceito esse negócio de vampiro –murmurei- Imaginar alguém tomando sangue é tão...

-Eu sei –disse Elena- No início também odiei a idéia!

-Mas existem muitos outros seres –disse Magda, alto- Lobisomens, Híbridos, Metamorfos... São diversos tipos e muitos deles escondem-se entre humanos. Outros se desviam do caminho e fazem coisas erradas. Outros aprendem a conviver com outros seres, esse procuram lugares como esse onde estamos, os Acampamentos.

-Pronta para conhecer sua col...

-Ela vai ficar com a irmã? –perguntou Magda

-Não –disse Elena- Lylian já tem uma colega de quarto e eu soube que elas são muito próximas.

-Com quem ela vai ficar?

Bateram na porta.

Eu vi o gato correr para a janela e enfim um vaso colorido cair no lado de fora. Ela miou.

-É Helena –disse Magda, levantando

Ela foi até a porta e voltou.

Ao lado dela, tinha uma garota de cabelo e olhos castanhos. Ela usava uma jaqueta jeans aberta com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo e uma camisa preta. Calças Jean e bota completavam o vestuário.

-Essa é Helena –disse Magda- Helena, Essa é Evangeline.

Ambas demos um passo a frente e apertamos as mãos.

-Você é a irmã da Lyh. –disse ela

E não foi uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim eu disse:

-Sou

-Helena, você não poderia mostrar o lugar para ela? –perguntou Elena

-Por que eu? –reclamou ela, soltando a minha mão

-Por que a Lylian vai estar mais preocupada em apresentar ela aos amigos do que em mostrar o lugar

-E nem você nem Magda podem fazer isso? –perguntou ela

-Para de ser chata –riu Magda

-Eu posso fazer isso! –disse alguém, na janela

Ela era ruiva de olhos verdes.

-Melissa! –exclamou Elena

-Oooi! –riu a ruiva- Eu vim ver como era a irmã da Lyh! Sabe, aquela loira está enchendo o saco de todo mundo.

-Imagine a decepção das pessoas quando souberem que a irmã da Lyh é chata –resmunguei- Me lembrem de matar a minha irmã enquanto ela dorme

-Vish, coloquei ela em problemas –disse ela- Você é Eva?

-Sou –murmurei

-Meu nome é Mel! Oi Lena!

-Oi –resmungou Helena

-Nossa, como sempre mal-humorada –observou Mel

-Pelo menos você não é tão lerda - disse Helena

-Ai chata! –disse Mal- E então, Dona Elena? Posso levar a Eva?

Elena olhou para mim hesitando e então riu.

-Tudo bem. Helena, aproveita e vai junto.

-Acabei de ser expulsa - disse Helena, já indo em direção à porta

Sai logo depois dela.

-Bem, -disse Mel, se aproximando da gente- Eu não sei direito o que realmente ela quis dizer com "apresentar o lugar"...

-Mas você se ofereceu! –exclamei

-Calma! –protestou ela- É que não temos realmente o que te mostrar. Veja, só podemos ir na Floresta Sagrada com os adultos daqui, ou seja os professores ou a diretora.

-E os prédios? –perguntei

-O maior –disse Mel- Aquele lá no fundo, é o prédio da escola. Ali está o refeitório e algumas salas de aula. Ah, e atrás tem o estábulo. Já andou à cavalo?

-Não - realmente-eu disse

-Bem, você provavelmente vai aprender –disse ela- O professor Stefan é bonitinho.

-E é Vampiro –disse Helena- Não gosto de vampiros.

-Mentirosa! –riu Mel- Eu sei que você gosta do...

-Eu não gosto dele! –protestou ela- E não gosto de vampiros!

-Mas a Diretora é uma vampira –eu disse- Não é?

-É –disse Mel- E, para ser sincera, ela é tão...

-Elena não parece vampira - disse Helena

-Você é o que? –perguntei, para Mel

-Eu sou uma transmorfa –disse ela- Ou seria metamorfa? Ah, sei lá! Nunca lembro a diferença –riu- Enfim, eu me transfiguro. Mas só para animais.

-E como é isso? –perguntei

-É estranho –disse ela- E me faz sofre bullying de vez enquando...

-Eu acho que isso acontece com todos –comentou Helena

-A minha irmão não parece ser sofrido esse tipo de coisa –murmurei

-Lyh consegue se encaixar em qualquer grupo –riu Mel- Ela se da bem até com os vampiros!

-Nós estávamos falando da escola –interrompeu Helena

-É só falar de vampiros que a Heleninha fica irritadinha - riu Mel

-Você não quer me ver irritada –resmungou Helena, estreitando os olhos para ela

-Ai, para de ser chata! –reclamou Mel

-Vamos para o refeitório –disse Helena- Lyh está lá, assim como seus amigos, ou seja, a escola toda.

Cap. 6

Logo depois do portão principal do prédio maior, estava um espaço enorme tomado por mesas e adolescentes. No fundo tinha o que me lembrava tipo uma vitrine de padaria. E eu me peguei pensando se eles serviam sangue lá, e o pensamento fez meu estômago se torcer. Eca!

AJietei minha bolsa e meu violão no ombro por que já havia começado a pesar e suspirei.

-Olha ali a sua irmã! –disse Mel

Olhei para onde ela estava apontando e disse:

-Okay, já vi o Refeitório. Melhor irmos logo antes que a minha irmã resolva gritar o meu nome.

Emourrei as duas para fora e acabamos dando um encontrão com um grupo que entrava.

-Ei! Olhem por onde andam!

Antes que eu pudesse xingar o retardado que quase e jogou no chão, eu ouvi:

-Hey, Evaa!

Soltem um gemido como se sentisse dor e depois suspirei.

-Ela notou –riu Mel

-Merda –resmunguei

Virei para lançar um olhar irritado para o garoto.

-Você não podia ter ficado quieto?

-Foi você quem me derru... –começou a protestar- Você é a irmã da Lylian? A nova aluna?

Revirei os olhos e senti a minha irmã puxando a minha mão.

-Oiee! –disse ela, me abraçando ou... Agarrando

-Calma ai, Lyh! –protestei, tentando empurrar ela- Me solta, chiclete! Se está carente vai arrumar um namorado! Me solta!

Ela riu da minha cara um bom tempo antes de me soltar e... E continuar rindo.

-Para de cacarejar –resmunguei

-Ai, vaca! –disse ela

Eu ri dela e depois disse:

-Bem, estávamos de saída então... Até mais tarde.

Ela pegou o meu braço.

-Hey! Está tentando fugir de mim é?

-Você ainda está berrando –reclamei

-Foi mal –disse ela, baixando o tom de voz

E então ela olhou para as outras pessoas que estavam ouvindo a conversa.

-Oi, Mel e Lena –disse ela- Ah, Jerry, A Sarah estava te procurando.

-O problema é dela –disse o garoto que me derrubou

-Nossa, que gentil –comentei, e virei para Lyh de novo- Volta para a sua mesa que eu estou... Dando uma volta com as meninas.

-Ah, eu vou com vocês –disse Lyh- Venham comigo, depois que comermos alguma coisa nós vamos.

-Eu não como de manhã –eu disse- E você sabe muito bem disso.

-Ela quer uma desculpa para apresentar os amigos –disse Helena

-Quero mesmo –riu Lyh- Vamos lá, Eva!

-Não é como se alguém pudesse fazer você mudar de idéia –resmunguei

-Há! Isso ai! Vocês duas vem junto?

Helena suspirou e Mel disse:

-Vamos sim. Até por que, se você matar ela a culpa vai cair em nós duas!

Lyh me arrastou na frente e o grupo de garotos que estava com Jerry nos seguiram logo depois de Mel e Helena.

-Pessoal –chamou Lyh- Essa aqui é a minha irmã, Eva.

Todo o pessoal da mesa olhou para mim e murmurou um "Oi" enquanto eu tentava advinhar que seres eles eram.

-Sou Sarah –disse uma delas, levantando e estendendo a mão para mim

Ela tinha a pele levemente bronzeada e cabelos e olhos castanhos.

-Hm... Prazer –murmurei, apertando sua mão

Ela levou seus olhos para algo atrás de mim e sorriu.

-Oi Jerry.

-Oi –resmungou o garoto, que eu nem sabia estar atrás de mim

Sarah voltou seus olhos para mim e soltou minha mão.

-Sou a colega de quarto da sua irmã –disse ela

-Ah, sim –eu disse- Elena citou você vagamente

-Elena?

-A Diretora –disse Helena

-Ah, você conheceu a Diretora Elena primeiro? –perguntou Sarah- Hm... Normalmente é a Kathy quem traz os alunos.

-Já me disseram isso –murmurei

-Olá, meu nome é Mirrikah –disse uma loira

Uma loira bem esquisita, devo dizer. Ela tinha o rosto fino e pálido. Olhos azul-água e o cabelo liso e longo num tom de loiro tão claro que era quase brando. Ah, e usava um vestido branco com azul claro não ajudou em nada para com sua aparência.

Aposto que se ela ficar em frente a uma parede branca ninguém vai achar ela.

-O resto do pessoal que está quieto no momento –disse Lyh- São Mary e Maryse

Ah, só quero deixar registrado aqui para vocês que elas são gêmeas. Gêmeas morenar com olhos dourados. Isso é bem suspeito, não acham?

Eu coloquei minha melhor cara de pau e perguntei:

-O que vocês são?

Ambas riram em uníssono.

-Nós somos –disse Mary (ela usava uma pedra escura no colar enquanto a outra usava um rosa claro)

-E o que é isso? –perguntei

-Nós somos


End file.
